


Встретимся?

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), Takishiro



Category: Kings (TV 2009), The Red Sea Diving Resort (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Collage, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro
Summary: Ари Левинсон успешно завершил операцию в Зифе, демилитаризованной зоной на границе Гефа и Гильбоа. Ему следовало бы связаться со своими и попросить, чтобы забрали его домой, но вместо этого он находит старую телефонную будку и звонит Джеку Бенджамину с предложением о встрече...
Relationships: Ari Levinson/Jack Benjamin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Визуал от G до T Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Встретимся?




End file.
